Everybody Edits Bots
Note: Due to the new update, only 50% of the bots listed here will work. Troll Catcher C'' (Best rated Anti-Troll Bot) ]] '''EETC is the best-rated and most downloaded (>1000) anti-troll bot for Everybodyedits.' Besides preventing trolls, EETC allows you to make your world into a open edit world by enabling autoedit , and kick hacked client users or bots out of your world Furthermore, EETC allows you to use the bot for a boss level, giving you the ability to'' add admins and ban players''. It also make your world beautiful by adding a infinite background changer. For more assistance, please visit their site below DownloadList of commands {912468} Background {912468} Background is an easy bot to change your background. It has several possibilities to change it, like continuous changing. The bot also has a small command section where you can select a player who's god/in your world and give/remove his/her edit or kick him/her. You can also do the basic options like save. Website Auto Builder In Autobuilder you select preset art, choose the blocks in a predefined order, move your mouse to where you want it in EE and press F2. But remember not to click the mouse. After you've done that it will start making the art in horizontal rows, until it has made all of the blocks into an art. If you are bored of the autobuilder and cant learn how to code, goto the link for a zip file that has a castle, a pirate boat, and a mini game box small (minigbsmall file may not work) just take the file that doesnt say readme and drag it into the files folder. Download (link 1) Download (link 2) EEBuilder v1.8 Auto Builder with GUI Download EE Bot by Krock Download Version, 0.12.0.0 Download Version, 0.11.0.0 Project start: Middle - 2012 Project end: January, 2013 AngelBot A famous bot made by AngelBoy. AngelBot does multiple actions, including: quick actions with saving, losing and clearing. Also password changing and text writing are in this bot. Other features include kicking of certain users, multi-block snake and other chat commands. For the full list of commands click here. Latest version: 1.0.0.3 Project start: Middle - 2012. Download here Super-Jump Auto Kick by AngelBoy After the bots flooding and all the remakes, the new Super-Jump function (That later named Moon-Jump) took the remakes up to a all new level, and Rotating around us EVERYDAY. As known, the attack against the Super-Jump that tried Julian (MrShoe) by making the 'Space Low Gravity World', the 'Boost Arrows' and the 'Potion of Jump' didn't really succeeded. And unfortunately, it doesn't looks like that the phenomenon is going to disappear soon. It has a doodle jump playable character image when using the bot. A lot of warning topis were made, a lot of traps were built, but nothing really helped us return back to normal. For that, as a temporary solution, AngelBoy made the Super-Jump Auto Kick Bot. The bot is very simple to use and like all the other bots, has the login system + a simple checkbox option for kicking users which are using Super-Jump. Latest version: 1.0.0.1 Download Guest Bomb Another controversial bot is GuestBomb. This gets your level popular by spawning many guests. Many people have made different guest bombs. The higher amount you guest bomb guests the more lag you get, be careful. In April of 2013, MrShoe blocked guestbombs. "Userbombs" got created, which have the same effect. Special Account Bomb You can use your own EE accounts (max 10) and connect them, like bot bombs! Download EE RPG Bot There is an EE RPG Bot that has commands such as "!fight", "!wear sword", "!buy", "!tutorial", "!start fight (username)" among others. This bot is not shared; the owner said he will not give the bot to anyone. IceBot IceBot is a simple Snake Bot with a few more commands made by Icepegasus. Download here Icepegasus command bot Icepegasus command bot is a bot with very much commands made by Icepegasus. There are two versions of it (version 1 has a problem that if you click to kick ninjas and robbers and someone puts that smiley, you get kicked instead of the smiley). Download here version 1 download here version 2 Please note you need v4.0.30319 of the .NET framework. Command Bot Version 1.jpg|Version 1 Command Bot Version 2.jpg|Version 2 Moving Bot Moving Bot is a bot made by hummerz5, which users can make that players can move blocks. It is meant to work when the world is filled with dots. To work with this, you just set the block ID(s) to 4 (dots) and then fill the world randomly. Then, when the world is filled, you can go back and change the ID(s) to what's needed. This bot is not supported/upkept by the developer. Download here ELC Botz! ELC Botz! is a crew of bot makers that jacks up bots for people, you can suggest them what kind of bot to make (big. medium small, large, xl large,bitesized, etc.) to make, but they ask a bit of donation first. Website WriteBot WriteBot is a bot made by ELC Buttz! (Ewoke). Download here ELC Buttz!'s description To use the Writing bot, you must connect to Everybody Edits via the bot and then enter your text the location of it and what kind of stuff you want to do it in each block has an id to find out the id, go to this link: Website. Hope you enjoy it! /Cameronaldo and Ewoke. ECbotz!-Stupid-Snake! ECbotz!-Stupid-Snake! is a bot by ELC Botz! (Cameronaldo). Download ELC Botz!'s description ECbotz-Snake! Is done, it has every type of snake (packages with a green and red block in them). To use the bot login to EE via the bot and connect. Then mess with the boxes you wish snake to be on with(you must own the packages you select). And then throw your computer on the window! Not great for boss! invisiblocks invisiblocks is a bot by ELC Botz! (Ewoke), you can place completely invisible blocks with it. ELC Botz!'s description ECbotz-Invisible blocks are here! To use the bot, place the block shown in the bot, and it will appear invisible! Hope you enjoy it! ECbotz!-Account-Bomb! ECbotz!-Account-Bomb! is a bot by ELC Botz! (Cameronaldo). Since Everybody Edits moderators removed that users can spam their levels, account bomb came. Download ELC Botz!'s description ECbotz-Account Bomb! Is done, to use it simply connect to Everybody Edits via the bot and select CRASH! CAUTION: ONLY SELECT BOMB 5 OR BOMB 15 ONCE OTHERWISE THE BOT WILL CRASH! FillBot FillBot is a bot by ELC Botz! (Ewoke). Download ELC Botz!'s description ELCbotz-Filltool is done, this tool can fill words and can replace blocks. Stalker Bricks Stalker Bricks is a bot by ELC Botz! (Lpeugliot9). Download ELC Botz!'s description ELCbotz-Stalker Bricks is complete, it was made by elc butts for sale. With this bot, you are fucked, but not by users by blocks/bricks! :D Delete this after downloading! Enjoy! Ban List Ban List is a bot by ELC Botz! (Lpeugliot9). ELC Botz!'s description ELCbotz Ban list is done, Lpeugliot made it. Use this to stop unwanted users from joining your worlds! Botz White List by Lpeugliot9 Botz White List by Lpeugliot9 is a bot by ELC Botz! (Lpeugliot9). Download ELC Botz!'s description ELCbotz White List is done, made by Lpeugliot9, you can use this bot to allow only certain users to join your worlds. Owner-Blocks Owner-Blocks is a bot by ELC Botz! (Ewoke). Download ELC Botz!'s description This is how the bot looks to use it, place the block shown while the bot is connected and it will change into the desired object, this can be done by anyone but you need to add them to the admin box and then save it for it to work. Enjoy! Some blocks on the picture below are set into different behavior, except for the brown brick block. ELC - EESaver ELC - EESaver is a bot by ELC Botz! (Nvd). Download ELC Botz!'s description ELCMapSaver is done! The property of this bot is that you can save maps to your pc, and upload them to your level. Great for people who want multiple saves or people who want to make a shift with this. This bot can't save any kind of portals and no coindoors/gates. I hope you enjoy my first bot for ELCBotz! /Nvd gravitybot gravitybot is a bot by ELC Botz!. Download ELC Botz!'s description Useless but funny! Make Your Bot Make Your Bot is a bot. The link for the topic of this bot in the Everybody Edits Forum is here. Download Trolls Be Gone Trolls Be Gone is a bot that is supposed to catch trolls. This bot is not supported/upkept by the developer. Download here Yo!Scroll Yo!Scroll is a private world bot by processor, which was made in early 2012. Read the topic about this bot Creator description Almost a year ago, EX Crew member Cyph1e has made 2 tool-assisted levels (TALs): Snake Boss and Shift. Both were - and still are - very popular and famous. On the 19th of April, Bass5098 and Express50 presented their own TAL named 'Explosions Everywhere!'. Now, it's our time. We're happily presenting you a new TAL called Yo!Scroll! Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you should try to stay on the board until the others fall off. Its design is based on the look of a heart rate monitor. We have been developing this bot in secret since the end of 2011, and we aren't planning to release it for the public. It has taken a long time, but we both think the same: It has worth it! Have fun! ;) Yo!Scroll Infinite Yo!Scroll Infinite is a side scrolling platform boss by processor, which is similar to Yo!Scroll. Read the topic about this bot Creator description The original version of Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you try to stay on the moving platform and complete challenges to win. This new version is unique because it uses invisible portals to make the scroll loop infinite, thus the name of the bot. The new bot has received great reception from the hardcore fanbase, and it is one of the most recognized worlds by the community because it is a creative and competitive addition to Everybody Edits. 9crew MAZEBOT 0N/0FF 9crew Mazebot 0n/0ff is a private world bot by silver911, he is finishing world but he is making other bots but if u want to get bot find him in 9crew Mazebot. Silver911 is making the mazebot site and is on the site. 9crew Dig 9crew dig is a bot maded by silver911, she also maded MazeBot on/off silver911 wil make upload to download bot. Waterfall bot waterfallbot is a bot by silver911, he is 9crew owner. Download. Galaxy Circuit ON/OFF Galaxy Circuit ON/OFF is a private world bot by AngelBoy, which was made in early 2012. The world was created and designed by Star, and after the two became friends, they combine the art and the bot to a one great world. Creator description The original version of Galaxy Circuit is a manual race where the player can test himself and his skills over the race. Since the original concept was very popular even with its simplicity - we were totally amazed of that and would like to thank You for playing it so frequently -, we decided to add it a bot which improve the whole world and will take it one step ahead. The new version got the tag "ON/OFF", because the bot that added made it a independent system which deside when to start a new round and to do much more, unlike in the classic version, where it always was self-testing. If you already played in the race world, be sure to check your rank by clicking here. Enjoy, and don't forget to thank EE's developers too for making and constantly maintaining such a nice game! Floddy DigBot "I Can Dig It" Floddy Dig Bot "I Can Dig It" is a private world bot by FloddyFosh. It is rated as the most professional and best bot in Everybody Edits. You can also donate to help make him with the money the bot even better. FloddyFosh is now working on the new version of the bot. Read the topic about this bot Floddy DigBot I Can Dig It.jpg|Picture in the forum thread Floddy DigBot I Can Dig It map.png|Map of the bot's world EE Minimap EE Minimap is a bot. Download here Creator information This is a tool I have been working on a longer time now. And it come out good I guess. The tool can get the minimap from the roomID. Can be shown as colors or blockid. I guess the tool is kinda, eh useless but I release it anyway. Download EE World Viewer EE World Viewer allows you to save your world's map into png and also backup your world with its encoding method. Download Troller Light Troller Light is a bot. Download Creator's description This tool can place Freezing notes, Invisible portals, open or closed coin doors/gates, invisible blocks, invisible spikes, shadow coins. EEArtist EEArtist is a bot. Download Creator's description This tool is used by players that want to upload pictures to EE. The tool will convert the image colors to EE colors. This tool is created by Zalgryth, and updated by me to work on the newest EE version. EEViewer EEViewer is a bot that has the ability to view EE worlds. Download Creator's description This tool is a good tool for people that want to debug the EE messages. Just click on the checkboxes at right and the messages will come in the grey window. The tool has been updated multiple times to have all the messages. To understand what each messages does, you need to understand EEInformation. Stalker Pro Stalker Pro is a bot made to follow you or someone else. You just type in the person you want to follow and who will follow him or her (username and password). It is a safe bot to use, which means it will not steal its user's account. If the account has chat it types the same the person says. If it doesn't have chat it repeats what you say in quick chat. It changes the smileys like the user you follow have. If the account you typed does not have a smiley that the user you are following has, it won't change the smiley. Download Creator's description This bot is just going to follow the person you have added in the stalking field. The bot can talk, follow the person, use crown, send coins. And is a more advanced following bot. The bot will follow people in godmode too. This bot is maybe not much needed. And can be more used as a funbot. Fill Tool Download Creator's description This tool is maybe useful for some peoples that want to fill their whole world with a blockID or just fill a rectangle with a blockID. The blockID's can be found at EE Blocks. The tool will only work if you own the world you are going to fill. Block Replacer Download link: Download Creator's description With this tool can you replace blocks in your own world. If you maybe have added a lot of blocks, that you later want to change. You can use this tool for that reason. This tool will also only work in a world you owns. Same as the fill tool. Smileys Download Creator's description This tool can count how many smileys that a person owns. I did this tool because I saw a thread on forumify about how many smileys people have. It goes fast to count with this tool than counting manually. WPE Packet filler Download Creator's description This is a tool for WPE Pro. It's for adding more than 1 line of data, in one packet. Select Packets Download Creator's description This is a tool for WPE Pro. It's a faster way to selecting all packets in WPE. EEAnimator - Block Tool EEAnimator - Block Tool is a bot. Download Creator's description AnimatorBlockTool is a tool for creating the correct format for Blocks.txt. You can read more about it in readme.txt EE Pics EE Pics is a bot which is also included in the animator pack. Creator's description TileToImage is a tool to generate the tiles you get from the EE SWF to small 16x16 images. You can also use custom settings. To convert the image of potions or potion aura. EE Colors EE Colors is a bot which is also included in the animator pack. Creator's description EEColors is a tool to get the colors from Au3Info to OLE Colors and Hex colors. Banlist The download link is not working (if you downloaded this bot, before the link was down, please upload it in a site like mediafire and put the link here). Creator's description Banhammer is a tool used to ban and kick peoples from your world. You can't use commands in the world such as !kick or !ban. You need to use the GUI. Download CoinCollector CoinCollector was a bot by Cyph1e for his friends to get more energy with magic coins. Since MrShoe added a filter for this bot, it stopped working, so a new bot called MagicCollector was created. Such bots are against the current Everybody Edits terms, which means you can possibly get banned. MagicCollector MagicCollector is a bot by Krock. It supports logins to Everybody Edits with Armor Games, Facebook and Kongregate. The bot collects coins with the Ninja or Robber smiley. It found the dark wizard and some magic coins in the level "200 Minigames". Download MagicCollector.png MagicCollector DW.png|A player got the dark wizard smiley with the bot Abrar11 bot Abar11 bot is a bot by Abrar11, it has many commands. To get the download link to this bot you must write a private message to Abrar11 asking for the bot in the Everybody Edits forum. But I NINJASUPEATSNINJA found a download link from media fire that works, here is the link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/2qebk37bd2w71tb/AbrarBot.rar ZUMZA BOT ZUMZA BOT is a bot by Zumza123. He is currently accepting ideas for his bot here. The current version of the bot is 5.4.3.3. Special thing on this bot is the flexibility of shift(you can create new levels with just 2 clicks), automatic actions(clear,save,reset level), making symmetric levels, smart dig and a non-frozzing GUI. Download Is one of the first all-in-one bots. OpenBot - By lrussell OpenBot - By lrussell is a bot. The link for the topic of this bot in the Everybody Edits Forum is here. To get the download link to this bot you must write a private message to lrussell asking for the bot in the Everybody Edits forum. Creator's description What it does: Automatically gives everyone edit when they enter a world. When someone enters God mode, it removes their edit and gives it back instantly. This will effectively disable God mode. (Note: It will allow the owner of the world to use God mode.) Issues: If you spam G, you will be able to get stuck in and travel through blocks. I plan on fixing this later. OpenBot - By lrussell logo.png|Logo OpenBot - By lrussell.png|Screenshot Zerk Zerk appeared early August and is one of the liked bots. That bot allows players to send "broadcast" messages through a lot EE worlds (you can see how much by saying "!stats" if the bot is active in your world) Also is a "!sendto" command able to use, get the command information with "!whatdoes {command}". It's really loved *cough* in boss games and RPG chats, also everywhere else. Bot creator: Unknown. Templewormbot The Templeworm-bot got created by FLD, it contains a portal slake which gets "wormers" out of the play area, the target is to kill the portal worm with keys. Commands are not known, also that bot is not cheater protected yet , ''so it is possible to auto-"press keys" when one appears and worm is dead after some minutes. NBot bot ''See NBot for the main page about NBot the NBot version 2.7.4b download click here link:Download Here bot bot commands:!reset !load !cear !save !gedit username !rmedit username !kick username !kill username !god on/god off !key r g b !say massange !name world name !write texts (y) (x). Please note you need! .Net Framework! NBot Paints! here EEBackup EEBackup is a bot by XxAtillaxX. Links *Thread at eeforumify *Site *Downloads (EEBackup Client, EEBackup Source, EEBackup Viewer) EEBackup header.png|Header EEBackupViewer Preview.png|EEBackup Viewer *